1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor fabrication, and more particularly to a method for fabricating a STI structure to prevent microscratch from occurring on the STI structure during a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process.
2. Description of Related Art
The purpose of an isolation structure in an IC device is to prevent carriers, such as electrons or electron-holes, from drifting between two adjacent device elements through a semiconductor substrate to cause a current leakage. For example, carriers drift between two adjacent transistors through their substrate. Conventionally, isolation structures are formed between field effect transistors (FETs) in an IC device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device, to prevent a current leakage from occurring. A shallow trench isolation (STI) structure is one of the isolation structures being widely used.
FIGS. 1A-1D are cross-sectional views of a semiconductor device schematically illustrating a conventional fabrication process for forming a shallow trench isolation structure. In FIG. 1A, a pad oxide layer 102 and a silicon nitride layer 104 are sequentially formed over a semiconductor substrate 100. In FIG. 1B, a trench 106 is formed in the substrate 100 by patterning over the substrate 100 through, for example, photolithography and etching. The silicon nitride layer 104 and the pad oxide layer 102 are etched through and become a silicon nitride layer 104a and a pad oxide layer 102a. Then, a liner oxide layer 108 is formed over the side-wall of the trench 106.
In FIG. 1C and FIG. 1D, an oxide layer 110 is formed over the substrate 100 so that the trench 106 shown in FIG. 1B is filled with oxide. A CMP process is, for example, performed to polish the oxide layer 110, in which the silicon nitride layer 104a is used as a polishing stop so that it is exposed. Then, the silicon nitride layer 104a is removed by, for example, dipping it in a HF acid solution. A residual of the oxide layer 110 fills the trench 106 becoming a STI oxide 110a.
The CMP process is one of planarization technologies by making use of slurry, which is a chemical reagent, to chemically and mechanically polish the uneven surface of a deposited oxide layer so as to achieve a planarization purpose. Slurry contains a huge number of fine grinding particles with a dimension of about 0.1-0.2 microns. The grinding particles compose a good abrasive. A rotating holder holds the wafer on the backside. The front surface is pushed onto a polishing pad, which is held by a rotating polishing table. Slurry is provided on the contact surface between the polishing pad and the front surface of the wafer. Since they are rotated, the polishing purpose is achieved. The ingredient of slurry is different for a different material to be polished.
During the CMP process, the fine grinding particles may cause a microscratch on a soft material. For example, in a method for fabricating a STI structure as described above, the oxide layer 110 is usually formed by atmospheric pressure (AP) chemical vapor deposition (CVD) (APCVD). In FIG. 1C, the oxide layer 110 is thereby soft. As the CMP process is performed to form the STI oxide 110a, in order to totally remove the oxide layer 110 above the silicon nitride layer 104a, the silicon nitride layer 104a is strategically over-polished. Since the hardness of silicon nitride is higher than oxide, oxide is polished away with a higher rate to cause a dishing top surface of the STI oxide 110a. More severely, since the process to remove the silicon nitride layer 104a also affect the oxide layer 110, the dishing phenomenon is aggravated to deteriorate the performance of device.
Moreover, during the over-polishing stage, the CMP process polishes silicon nitride to produce silicon nitride particles, which are mixed with slurry and cause a damage on the STI oxide 110a, such as a microscratch 112. Even though the microscratch phenomenon is not observable by eye, if it is not fixed, it may cause an occurrence of a bridge between polysilicon gates formed subsequently or an occurrence of pattern distortion, in which the bridge may induce current leakage. The microscratch phenomenon then results in a failure of device. The yield rate is decreased.